This invention relates generally to lighting devices, and more particularly to a bracket for removably mounting a light to a display.
Several qualities are desirable in light brackets used to removably mount a light to a surface. A removable light bracket should easily attach and detach from the surface to which it mounts. When attached, the light bracket should remain securely mounted, and should support the light in a fixed position and orientation in relation to the surface. When detached, the light bracket should become compact, so as to facilitate transport and storage. In the event that a light bulb breaks or bums out, a light bracket should allow the user to quickly and easily change bulbs.
Several additional qualities are desirable when a light bracket is used to removably mount a light to a portable exhibit. A light bracket used with a portable exhibit should be portable. An exhibit is often moved from location to location by persons unfamiliar with its manner of assembly. Therefore, it is desirable that a light bracket used with an exhibit be easy to disassemble, pack, transport, unpack, and reassemble without loss or breakage.
During disassembly, a single person, without the aid of a step stool or an instruction manual, should be able to detach the light bracket from the exhibit. During packing, it is desirable that the light bracket fold down to as compact a form as possible, and shield any fragile or sharp surfaces. During storage, it is desirable that the light bracket be able to stack in any orientation, boxed or unboxed. During unpacking it is desirable that the light bracket afford the user an area to grasp, away from fragile or sharp surfaces, to remove the device from its packaging. During assembly, it is desirable that the device be symmetrical, so that it is impossible to mount the device in an incorrect orientation.
When a light bracket is used with an exhibit, it is desirable that the light bracket attach directly to the exhibit to save shipping costs and set up time that an external support device might require. To increase usable area inside the exhibit and to avoid unwanted collisions between exhibit goers and lighting devices, it is desirable that a light bracket mount on an outside wall, overhead, or in some other location inaccessible to exhibit goers.
Several additional qualities are highly desirable when a light bracket is used to illuminate a display. A light bracket for a display desirably positions the light source to adequately illuminate the display. Adequate illumination of a display often requires that light be evenly distributed to the edges of the display and bright enough to make the display visible even in moderate ambient light. Further, a light bracket should be adjustable to support lights which illuminate displays of different sizes and shapes.
Several additional qualities are highly desirable when a light bracket is used to backlight a display on a portable exhibit. The light bracket should position the light on the opposite side of the display from the viewer, so that the light shines in the direction of the back side of the display. The light should be diffuse so as not to cast any sharp shadow on the display in the event that an object comes between the light and the display. To minimize the space occupied by the display, it is also desirable that the light bracket be able to illuminate a display that is flush with the edges of the exhibit.
Several problems exist with current removable light brackets. Many do not fold down, making them difficult to transport and store. Another problem with current removable light brackets is that they often do not protect their bulbs during shipping. Broken bulbs increase costs and frustrate exhibit owners. Lack of available replacement bulbs can result in an incomplete presentation and loss of business.
Several additional problems exist with current removable light brackets tailored to backlight displays in portable exhibits. One problem is that these light brackets often attach to a freestanding support structure. It is desirable for a removable light bracket to utilize the exhibit frame for support. Because of the external support structure, current light brackets are often heavy and unable to fold down for storage.
Another problem with these light brackets is that often they only provide support for point-sources of light, providing uneven illumination. Uneven illumination makes displays difficult to read and less effective in catching the eye of the customer.
Yet another problem with these light brackets is that they often cannot support a light to backlight a panel that is flush with an interior wall of the exhibit. Many current light brackets resemble lightboxes, such as those used to view X-rays and slides. This type of device protrudes when hung from an exhibit wall.
It is the object of the present invention to create a removable light bracket that provides support to a light which evenly illuminates a surface. It is a further goal of the present invention to create a light bracket that is quick and easy to assemble and disassemble, and which folds down to protect its light bulbs and become compact for storage.
It is another object of the present invention to create an expandable light bracket that is able to mount to other units so that it can illuminate panels of varying sizes and shapes.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.